Curses, Transformations, and Irkens, Oh No!
by Kazehane-Rhapsody
Summary: i'm telling you, i was sugar high when i thought of this! i was wondering what would happen if Dib turned into an Irken every time he got hugged by a girl, and visa versa for Zim... fruba/IZ crossover? Maybe some R, but not ZADR!might be rated for swears
1. Introduction

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! It's feather-wind! I've been planning this fic for sooooo long! Let the fic begin! CHARGE! Well, not really, it's an intro...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own invader zim. If you sue me, I will hunt you down and whack you with the Almighty Binder and blast you with feather's bazooka. GET MY WARNING?!

Introduction

It was a quiet night, as always in the IZ dimension. Dib was sleeping peacefully(apart from the fact that he was muttering about capturing Zim). Suddenly, a dark figure leaped onto the windowsill of the young human, and injected him with something.

"Hehe, this is going to be priceless." the figure chuckled. He had already done the same thing to Zim (Irkens don't sleep, so he had to use a stun gun..). He leaped off the sill. Then, he vanished into the shadows...

Meanwhile, it wasn't that late in the "real world". A young teenager was watching IZ and it looked like she was talking to herself. But she was actually having an argument with her alter ego(A/N: I actually do have arguments with feather and Jas. Usually it's about how funny the particular scene is...). Suddenly there was a flash of cyan light...and they were gone.

...done with the intro. There. Now, might as well wait until I get at least one review until I continue...SO REVIEW!! NOW!!


	2. the new girl

HIIIIIIIIIII!!! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, peoples! Now, as I promised, I'm going to write the first chappie!!! WARNING! The characters might be OOC, okay? You don't have to remind me of that by reviewing about it..

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ. U try to sue, U get to unleash my wrath(aka: feather going on a sugar high and blasting her bazooka all over the place). 'Kay? I gave you fair warning...

--------------------------------

Chapter 1: A New Girl and 2 years later...

It had been two years after Zim had come to Earth(A/N: I just assumed Zim and Dib were in fifth grade in the show, so they're in seventh grade! YAY!!), and there were few changes. Even Ms. Bitters was still alive to teach the class about how the world will asplode. Except that Dib was now 13. He had gown taller, but unfortunately, his head had grown with him, so his head still looked big. Kids(now teens) still call him a weirdo, and of course, the relationship between the human and the Irken, Zim, hadn't lightened up.

Just then, Ms. Bitters had an announcement.

"Students, we have a new student joining this doomed group called a class."

"A new student? Have the Irkens sent another Invader?" Dib thought. Just then, she came in. Dib examined her. She looked...normal. Dark brown hair and eyes, tan skin, ears and nose, and she had four fingers(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, well, I think you have, every human in the IZ dimension have four fingers.). Meanwhile, Ms. Bitters was asking the new girl a question..

"...Feather, this will affect your status in the student body...what do you think about Dib?" Feather answered immediately.

"His head's abnormally large."

"Congratulations, Feather, your status is Normal Teenager." Ms. Bitters said to her.

"Now, go to that seat." She pointed to a seat. It emptied a random kid sitting there, and Feather sat in that chair. But it was right next to Zim...

Zim wasn't that thrilled at sitting right next to the new girl. But this was a chance for the Irken, who had gotten taller, to show this human that he was "normal".

"Hello, fellow human! I have a skin condition, but I am just like you, normal, so don't bother me." he said to her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, scribbled a note, wrinkled it into a ball, and threw it at him. It hit his wig(it was still the same one), and made it go slightly off balance. She snorted and pretended to be interested in how the world will end as humans knew it. The alien adjusted his wig, and read the note. It went like this:

Zim,

You might have not known it, but I made that paper ball hit your wig on purpose. I know you're an Irken, you come from the planet Irk, and you're wearing a wig and contacts. Behind those contacts are your real eyes, which are ruby, and your "skin condition"? I don't think so. I know that's your real skin color. And your lack of ears. You don't even need ears. Your antennae, which are under your wig, do all the work.

Feather

P.S. I'm not thinking of turning you in so that you'll be cut open like a moose. I am _not_ Irken. And how do I know all of this? Let's just say I have my sources...

The Irken's eyes grew wider and wider as he read the note. Then he looked over at the Feather-human. Just then the bell rang for recess. Everyone shouldered their backpack on, and raced toward the blacktop. Feather was among them, of course. Just then, she tripped on one of the stairs. She came falling on...Dib! There were two puff of smoke, one turquoise, one blue...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Evil ciffie of doom!!! So, how'd you like it? Review, please!


	3. the rest of the skool day and stuff

I wrote this at 2 am, 'kay? So this _might_ be an uncompleted chapter, so bear with me(I'm 13!)... oh well, on with the fic!And I'll just warn you...the characters are OOC!!

Chapter 2

Feather honestly didn't know what happened. All she knew was that when she landed on Dib, there were two puffs of smoke(they were prettyful...). Just then, she looked at her hands. Except they weren't exactly hers. This hand was green, and only had three fingers.

"Oh, shit, I turned into an Irken." she thought. She looked to her left. To her astonishment, there was an Irken unconscious beside her...but this Irken's trench coat seemed...familiar...and his shirt too...Dib! _The Irken was Dib!_ She had to get out of here! And Dib too, for the fact...

_"Jas!"_ she thought telepathically, a way to communicate with her alter ego.

"_Yeeesss?"_

_"Take my place. Hurry! The smoke's clearing!"_

_"Okeedokey!"_ Suddenly, it looked like Feather was undergoing cell division like in biology class. When it was over, there was an exact copy of her. Satisfied, Feather dashed to the corner of the junir hi skool's campus(A/N: I guess the Jr. high schools in the Jhonsen Vanquez world would be spelled like this...), dragging Dib by the coat collar. Then she hid behind a bush...and splashed the now-Irken Dib with water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!!"Dib screamed (of course he would).

"Wow, effective way to wake an Irken! I'll have to write that on a Post-It!" Feather said to herself.

Dib woke up to see an alien with turquoise eyes looking at him with concern.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! AN ALIEN!!" Almost promptly the Irken slapped duct tape to his mouth.

"Shut up, will you Dib? I know you want to prove aliens, but we'll both end up on the autopsy table." the Irken hissed. That voice was familiar...

"FEATHER?!What are you doing as an Irken? And what do mean as 'we'?" Dib asked(A/N: LOL, the duct tape disappeared).

"I don't know myself how I turned into an Irken, maybe because I landed on you, and you should look in a mirror some time after I land on you again." Feather said, matter-of-factly.

"In fact, I think I know how the system works."

"Really? What is it then?" Dib asked.

"I think...we turn into Irkens when hugged by a different gender!"

"That's...not scientific, Feather..." Dib said, quirking an invisible eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Should I catapult you so that you land squarely on a random girl and see what happens?" Feather asked, backfiring his comment. Dib blushed, and shook his head.

"Good. Now, we should head back..." So they walked toward the skool building, and they found out that they were in the same band class, and that they both play clarinet(A/N: I actually do play clarinet. One of my friends are going to be mad at me...she thinks Dib's not worthy for clarinet...I think he looks good...;;) Just then, there were two puffs of smoke, and they both turned back to normal.

"_Jas, we turned back, get back here!_" Jas trotted toward them... and bumped into Feather...hard.

"Oh no, I can't recombine with you!"

"Oh great, I'll have to introduce you as my twin sister..."

"YAY!"

"No, that's bad, Jas."

"YAY!"

"Anyway, we should get back."

"Okay!" Jas' antenna went up.(A/N: i guess no one got that, so I'll just explain. Jas is an Irken hybrid. There. Explanation. Done. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE FIC!!)

"AAA" Feather clamped her hand over Dib's mouth.

"I am _warning_ you, Dib...if you try to turn her in, I swear, every time I see Zim staring at you, I will hug you, Dib, got it?"She held up her fist to emphasize her point. Dib nodded, and Feather released him.

The rest of the day flowed on. Band(Dib was pissed at Feather because she could play more high notes), English(She threw tiny origami water bombs using a plastic spork as a catapult at Zim), and finally, Science. Unfortunately, her lab partner was Zim(she was pretty enthusiastic about that, Zim was steamed at her because he knew she was the one throwing tiny water bombs at him). But she was nice to him. She even did the experiments involving water. But she _was_ getting annoyed at him ranting about he will take over Earth(she guessed he felt safe since she knew so much about him), but she shut him up by threatening him with water-based acids and a good whack from the Almighty Binder(A/N: I only put that in just for the heck of it..). Then the bell rang for the end of skool.

"Hey! HEY!! Feather-human!" She heard Zim shout. She turned to face him. He was running toward her...and got tripped by Jas' foot.. Unfortunately landed on Feather. Two puffs of smoke, but this time one puff was purplish-grayish...

Hey, whatcha know? I finished it. Wait, I finished it...?! WHOOOO! I FINISHED IT!! Yes, Jas tripped him on purpose..hehheh. She wanted to see his face when the new girl turns into an Irken in front of his eyes...X3


	4. Meet Vir

Julie: HI!!

feather: -yawn- i'm sleepy...

Julie: deal with it. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!

Jas: Julie does not own IZ..she's not Jhonsen Vasquez...

Julie:Thank you for putting in the disclaimer, Jas..

Jas: Welcomies! What do I get?

Julie: Adhesive medical strips.

Jas:...

Okayokay, I'm sorry I didn't update so long!! So, here it is...

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Feather got up yet again. She was going to _kill _Jas for this..except alter egos don't die(A/N: It's a sad thing. Alter egos don't die; they disappear. For example, if I lose interest of IZ, feather and Jas would disappear...)Well, the smoke had one advantage...just then, she saw someone..unconscious. She looked at him closer. Oh, great, this time, it was Zim. He turned into a human..he was going to kill her if he knew...she should get out of here...she ran. Then, she bumped into someone. Luckily for her, it was Dib. Unluckily for Dib, she landed in a chest-to-chest way. There was a puff of blue smoke, and Dib was an Irken. Again. Feather couldn't help but snort.

"Feather, what happened? You're an Irken again..."

"So are you, Dib, in case you haven't noticed."

"That's not important right now. Wait...AHHHHH!"

"I got hugged by Zim." Feather said, blushing.

"WHAT?!"

"Good thing for me, he was unconscious...but he turned into a human."

Dib was speechless for a moment. His now-Irken blue eyes showed concern(A/N: Yes, he has blue eyes! YAY!).

"...How did that happen?"

"Jas tripped him, and he landed on me.. so it's not exactly hugging...but I needed to run away, I didn't want to see his reaction when he saw me as an Irken."

"What, so he won't fall in love with you?" Dib joked, and let out a yelp of pain as Feather gave him a big whack on the head with the Almighty Binder. Just then, there was a flash of neon light, and right in front of Feather...was a SIR unit. He looked like Gir, Zim's Defected SIR unit, only the cyan parts were neon green.

"VIR, reporting for duty!" the SIR unit said, his green parts red for a nanosecond, and turned to their neon greenyness(A/N: Hehe, I love that word...made it myself!).

"HIIIIIIIII!" Feather cocked her head, her antennae sloping. Dib had the same expression.

"Okaaay... since you're insane I think VIR means 'Very Insane Robot'...oh well, I'll make it officially that."

"YAAAAAY!"

"Vir, go back to your Almighty Binder form."

"Awww, I want some sushi...(A/N: Yay! Vir has a Japanese twist!)"

"...you can get sushi later, now do it."

"YES, SIR!"

Dib had to snort. That robot was even stupider than Gir! But yet again, got hit with The Almighty Binder(or was it Vir now?)

"Where should we go?"

"My house, where else?"

Feather shrugged, and walked with Dib to the Membrane household. Zim could wait.

After 4 minutes, every one was gone from the canpus. And Zim woke up. Three minutes later, there was a yell, than something that sounded like swearing in another language(Actually it was Zim, who was yelling things in Irken that weren't very nice)

"Who is that yelling?" Zita's mother said, looking out the window. Zita's house was pretty close to the school, so of course, yelling was always heard.

"That would be Zim." Zita said calmly.

"Who?"

"The weird green kid that I hate."

"Oh. Never mind then. Good enough for me."

Somewhere else in the universe, The Almighty Tallest were eating donuts. Suddenly they heard yelling and swearing in Irken(A/N: of couse, it's Zim, for all you clueless people...). Very loud. One of the words were "Almighty Shortest", so Red almost had a heart attack, and Purple choked on a donut hole.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

There, I'm done. Hehe, first appearance of VIR. His nickname's KIR(Kamikaze Insane Robot). He's cuuute... I'll try to work on Chapter 4 ASAP...See ya!


	5. After School Stuff

Sorry, that one took a long time too...but now, to unleash jumping, sugar high, DOOM!

Dib: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!

Me: WHATEVER!! I DON'T CARE!!(A/N: yaaaay, caps lock!)

Characters OCC... ;;

Disclaimer: Me don't own Invader Zim...and I don't own the zeeky bombs and the Kamikaze Watermelon either.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Chapter 4 (goody!)

After eleven minutes of walking, Feather and Dib returned to normal. But Vir was getting on Feather's nerves. Right now, Vir was in his Almighty Binder form...that was okay, but he was floating around(A/N: hehe, he's a IFBTSBASIRU - Identified Floating Binder That's Supposed To Be A Standardized Information Retrieval Unit...whoo, mouthful, yes?)

Just as Feather was about to "trip" and land on Dib just for the heck of it(Looks like she's taking her curse lightly...), they reached the Membrane household. Feather saw a small figure on the couch. Of course, it was Gaz, playing her GS 7(A/N: 7's my lucky number...YAY! 7!!).

"Dib, I know you're going to say that you're home. If I hear you say it _one more time_, I might as well destroy you." Gaz growled. If Feather was a manga character, she would have a sweat mark on the back of her head, but she's not, so whatever. Just then, Professor Membrane came in, lab coat on as usual.

"Welcome home, son! Who's your friend?" Feather went ahead to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Feather. It is very nice to meet you, Professor Membrane." Dib was surprised at how good mannered she was...was this the same teenager who kept on hitting him on the head?

"Well, well, a polite friend too. Well, have fun with her." and he went off to his top-secret lab. As for the teenagers, Dib after getting blasted with soda from 2 girls(Gaz because he made her lose to level one million, and Feather just for the heck of it), they went off to Dib's room. After they entered Dib's room(which was very messy in Feather's POV, normal in Dib's POV), Feather promptly "tripped" over one of the little sciency thingies and landed on Dib. Of course there were two puffs of smoke.

"SON, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH THE ZEEKY BOMBS?!" Prof. Membrane shouted from his lab, making the now-Irkens jump and their sensitive antennae shoot sky-high.(a/n: Zeeky bombs are nuclear bombs that explode when it or someone else says "zeeky boogy doog". Google search "The Demented Cartoon Movie" for more info...) Fortunately, Dib collected himself.

"THOSE WEREN'T ZEEKY BOMBS!" Dib yelled back.

"WHAT ARE THEY, THEN?!" Feather cocked her head in puzzlement. She didn't know that Membrane got this nosy over 2 years...

"Ummm...they're Kamikaze Watermelons!" Feather shouted. Just then, a crazy-eyed watermelon with rocket boosters entered the room, accompanied by a "WHEEEEEEE!" and the famous "Charge!" tune... and landed with a SPLAT! on Dib's wall.

"...umm...see, there's another one!" Feather wasn't sure if Prof. Membrane would accept the excuse, but it seemed to work.

"All right then! Close the window, kids!" Dib was staring at the remains of the Kamikaze Watermelon.

"What...was _that_?" Feather took a deep breath.

"AKamikazeWatermelon.Itisacrazy-eyedrandomwatermelonwithrocketboosters. Now,let'sgodo...stuff" Just then, Vir came out of nowhere.

"HI!"

"Vir, where were you?" Vir gave Feather a biiig grin.

"I was the Kamikaze Watermelon aaalll loong..."

"But if he was the what-its-called" Dib began.

"It's called a Kamikaze Watermelon, Dib. And I guess Vir has amazing resurrecting powers."

jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm

Meanwhile, a panting, now-human Zim (he ran all the way to his house) was trying to convince his house's computer that he was the Irken Zim. But he kept on getting shocked by a cow prod and whacked with crazy-eyed rabid gophers. Just then, there was a puff of smoke, and Zim was back to his Irken self...without his disguise.

"Oh, there you are, Zim!"The computer said, sounding surprised...and let Zim in. What greeted him was Gir, his little cyan robot, who promptly sat on Zim's head.

"YAY! YOU'RE HOME, MASTER!!"

"Yes, I'm home, Gir...now GET OFF MY HEAD!!"

"OKIEDOKIE!" Well, at least the transformation was short..and now, to know how to prevent it...Zim marched over to the toilet, and flushed himself down.

jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm

Meanwhile, Dib and Feather were practicing how to use the paks on their backs(A/N: Yes, they have paks... ;) I just think they're so cool, with the spider legs and stuff...and Zim has it on his back too, even as a human.). Feather got the spider-legs out first, and then, since Dib was having a bit of trouble, she threw him out the window, and Dib managed to get the spider legs out, too.

"Okay, now we've mastered the main function, we can use these to make a quick escape...and Dib?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Ummm...okay?"

"Okay, ummm...how should I say this...oh whatever! Dib...I'm from a different dimension..."

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Hehe, cliffie again...kinda...yep, Feather was the teenager in the intro... see ya! 3


	6. Fun with Zim

Hello, we meet...I'm sooooo soory!! My dad stole my computer for a week!! Here's the next chappie...enjoy!

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z

Chapter 5: Fun with Zim

"..." Dib was speechless, of course. All he could do was stare. Feather blushed blue(A/N: yep, those two are still Irkens...and I _think_ Irken blush color is blue...)

"Don't get me wrong, I'm a human, still, it's just that humans in my dimension are well..._different _..."Feather said.

"Different? How?"

"Well..." and Feather launched into a lecture (in a way...) of how humans in her dimension have five fingers, the eyes are a different eyes, rounder irises... When Feather was done, Dib was dumbfounded. He didn't know how much humans in different dimensions could have so many differences.

"Ya know, Dib" _POOF!_ The two were back to normal.

"As I was saying...oh, forget it. Wait, I know!" Feather said, perking up.

"What?" Feather had on an evil smile.

"We'll have a _little_ fun with Zim..."

SceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChange

"Feather, what are you" Dib started, but Feather covered his mouth. They were now right in front of Zim's house in their Irken forms.

"Sh! I'll go ring the doorbell and we'll run!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, but we'll be Irken sushi by the time we get to his door." Dib said, pointing to the security lawn gnomes.

"SUSHIIIII!" Vir screamed...and got duct tape on his mouth. Fortunately, Zim didn't notice. The two teenagers ran to the doorbell(it seemed like the lawn gnomes didn't even sense them) and rang it. They ran. But not before Zim opened the door. All he saw was two figures and a flash of turquoise...

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Shortest chapter I wrote...wait, I think the intro was shorter...oh, well longer chapter next time... we will meet again! (o


	7. BEAR HUG!

Hiii! I'm back! I just made this be a Valentine Chapter for no apparent reason...oh well -shrug-

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z??Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Iquestionsleep!Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Feather decided to stay at Dib's house, since she had no where to go, and the next day, they went to school, which, for some reason, was decorated with red, white, and blue streamers.

"Is it the fourth of July or somethin'?" asked Feather, cocking her head.

"No, it's Valentine's Day." Dib said with a groan.

"Ya know, in my dimension, we still pass out cards and candy and stuff."

"They do?" Dib said, surprised. Then the bell rang, and they had to run to class. First period was band(A/N: I know the schedule is screwed up...). For once the band teacher seemed cheerful, and announced that Feather would be first clarinet. She proudly moved up to the front seat, pushed Sarah off the chair, and sat in it herself. Just then she noticed something. She asked Dib,

"Hey, Dib. Did you even _notice _that Zim was in the band?"

"WHAT?!" Dib looked to where she was pointing. There. He saw the _very_ disgruntled alien holding...a flute?!

"Why the _heck _is Zim playing the flute? No guy...erm...male will even think of playing the flute!" Feather shrugged.

"Wait, you were second chair...why didn't you realize him?" Dib blushed. It was obvious that he didn't even think of looking around the band room. Just then, the bell rang, and the two went out of the dingy room. Feather wasn't very happy about that...she had English with Zim, and only Zim. What was even worse was that the teacher was assigning partners for a project...aaand, you could guess who she picked for Feather. Zita sneered at Feather..and found herself out the window, going full speed ahead toward the ground. Feather went toward Zim, who was glowering at her. She calmly walked up to him...and shoved her fist into his face.

"You, _Irken_,obey the fist!!" Of course, he was very surprised. Feather, wanting to protect someone's privacy, even if that person was an idiotic alien bent on making Mrs. Bitters prediction true, had whispered the word "Irken". She sat down a safe distance away.

"Hello, _flute boy._" she smirked, making Zim angrier with that.

"You _dare _mock Zim!? You disquieting, filthy human!"(A/N: Zim doesn't sound like himself...)

"Oh, really? Shut your mouth, Zim. Your mouth is _waaay_ bigger than your body, midget." That did it. The Irken and...uhhh...human? ended up fighting and not getting their work done until the bell rang. Next was World History...with Ms. Bitters. Sigh. Another doomy lecture... when she went in she saw Zim and Dib, fighting again. Just then, she had an ingenious idea. She ran toward them.

"...You disquieting big-headed human!!" Zim was yelling.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!" Dib yelled back. Suddenly the two arch-enemies heard a shout.

"BEAR HUG!" Feather screamed, glomping them both. There was a biiiiiiig puff of smoke, and while the smoke was clearing, Feather, using her spider legs, went up one of the air vents, and waited for their reactions. Yep, there it went. The screams were so loud, the narrator ran away. This is the narrator's cousin narrating here! :) Anywho, Feather covered her antennae and managed to not go deaf... and found herself hearing normally again. She had turned back into a human. She crawled out of the air vent. And the original narrator came back.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Feather: That was fun!

Narrator: Pfft...

Feather: You did not just do that!

Narrator: What? I don't care, I'm depressed, and I want this story to end, it's sucky.

ExplodyThing: What did you say?!

Vir: She said your story was sucky aaaalllll loong...-dreamy look-

Feather: the narrator was depressed until we noticed? This won't work for an insane fan-fiction!-goes to get a giant cross. she straps the narrator to it, and lights the cross on fire. Suddenly there is a picture of a sunflower field with the words " Since this is something blithering idiots did in the past, we will not show this scene to you" with the agonizing sceams of the narrator in the BG.-

Feather: From now on, the narrator's cousin will narrate!

NC: Hi! ;)

There, done with the chapter. Heh, always wanted to make Feather hug both at the same time...and make the narrator run away too... :p


	8. Dib's Secret Mission

Hi!! I'm back from a music trip to Magic Mountain! Now, proceed to the fic!

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Feather crawled out of the vent...and had to laugh. Zim and Dib looked so freaked out! She crept up silently(F/N: I've got skillz! ExplodyThing has the same skill, and uses it to scare people from behind...mwahahahahaaaa!)...and tapped Zim's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"(A/N: LOL, agonizing screaming... :) )Zim screamed. Dib noticed her.

"Hi, feather."

"Hey." feather said, smiling. Just then Ms. Bitters slithered into class(A/N: I have a hunch Bitters isn't human...-shudder-), and class started.

Afterskool...Afterskool...Afterskool...Afterskool...Afterskool...Afterskool...Afterskool...Afterskool...

_At night..._

Dib turned on his computer. There was a agent on his computer, as always.

"Good evening, Agent Mothman. We have a urgent mission for you." said Agent Zerrak, the person on the screen.

"What's the mission?" Dib asked. Usually they give missions to more advanced agents...

"It's to find a demon. A animal demon to be exact." Agent Zarrak said(The senpai (("Upperclassmen" in Japanese)) agents had told him to give Dib a mission so he wouldn't nag about "alien life" for a while...). "Once you find one, bring it to NASA place. Agent Darkbooty will meet you there. Then, you can help us autopsy it." He paused. Dib was writing in a notebook all of the words Zerrak had just said.

"Okay..um...Agent Zerrak, signing out." the screen blackened. Dib pondered for a while. If the Swollen Eyeball wanted one so bad, it _must_ be evil. He yawned. He would need some sleep to start finding(and chasing) the demon. Little did he know that a tiny green-and-silver dragonfly was listening to the whole thing.

Meanwhile...

Feather was in the dream world, but was awoken by Vir landing on her.

"Ow! Vir, what is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Big-head boy has a secret mission!"

"Yeah, so?"

" 'S about animal demons!" Vir said. Feather, fully awake, sat up.

"WHAT!?"

"Uh-huuuh...when he finds one, he'll bring it to NASA place, one of those crazy-people will be there, and he'll autopsy it!"he paused. "Mastah, arn't _you_ a demon??"

"Yes, Vir, I am."

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Ohhhhhh, evil cliffie of doom...DOOOOOM!! Now, review, REVIIIIEEEEW! Review or I'll sic Vir at you!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!


	9. Enter Kyu, and the end of a friendship

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! I'm back from Japan! Sorry it took so long! Here is a warning to ALL flamers: If you make a flame directed to me so bad, there will be a 2-week time-out of this fic(or the sequel) and I'll be sure to mention your name...this time I forgive you, the person who flamed my Phantom of the Opera/IZ crossover, but flames hurt...(SHE ACTUALLY SAID IT WAS THE WORST IN THE UNIVERSE!!)

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

"Feather, what do know about demons?" Dib asked her on the way to skool. (Vir in his binder form was floating around)

"Hm? Demons...no comment. Why?" Feather asked.

"Just because."

"Oh. Okay." Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a kitten was sitting right in front of the two humans(?). She was a very light brown and blue-eyed. Black stripes ran down her ears, face, legs, and tail. Feather suddenly recognized her.

"...Kyu??"

"Kyuuuuun!" Suddenly, the kitten was in Feather's arms, and purring. The kitten glanced at Dib and there was another gust of wind. After that, the kitten had _9_ tails, all spread out like a peacock's tail feathers(A/N: Kyu is kinda based on Kirara in Inuyasha. Her name means "nine" in Japanese, hence the number of her tails). Feather glanced at Dib. His mouth was half-open, his eye was twitching, and he was pointing at Kyu.

"It's...it's..." Dib stuttered.

"YOU DO _NOT_ CALL KYU 'IT' ! SHE'S A GIRL!!" Feather shouted at Dib.

"Can I look at her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I SAID NO!" Suddenly, a flash of turquoise ran through Feather's dark chocolate eyes, and there was a big gust of wind. Actually, it was so strong, it almost blew Dib's trenchcoat away. Feather stomped away, grumbling about Dib and his stupid autopsy.

For PE class, there was dodgeball. The truth was, Feather enjoyed it. Mostly because Dib was on the other team, and Zim was in her team. After ten minutes, she had gotten Dib out 13 times, and dodged all of the balls (Let's face it, the balls were easy to dodge...). After dodging a ball for the umpteenth time, she saw a ball heading strait for Zim. No, not a ball. A water balloon. She glared at Dib, who was smirking at Zim. So, knowing it was from Dib, she caught the "ball" , turned it into a bomb, and threw it back. There was a gigantic explosion, and after the smoke cleared, everyone was on their back, unconscious, except for Feather, Zim, and Dib(Dib was badly injured, and Zim was just fine). She gave Dib a "That's-what-you-get-for-trying-to-cut-open-my-cat-demon-in-you-freak" kind of look, and went back to class.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?ZZ?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

I know, I know, short chappie. Yayz, entrance of Kyu! She's so cute! This was kind of the end of the Feather/Dib friendship thing I guess...


	10. The chapter with no name

Wow, that was a long time until I updated! NOW TO THE FIC WE GO! But first...

Feather: Running away from Dib on the way to skool I told you I won't give you Kyu!!

Dib: chasing her But...

Feather: Don't give me that bul--! suddenly nine arrows come flying out of the sky, and eight of them surround Dib(kinda like a cage) and one nearly misses his head

Dib: GET ME OUT! I'LL BE LATE, AND THIS TIME, MISS BITTERS IS GOING TO USE A FLAMETHROWER ON ME!

Feather: I DON'T CAREZ!!

Just to tell you, there WILL be swears in this chappie...and they _are _spelled out.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Feather went to her English classroom(after changing into her old clothes) and sat down. The next person who came in was, guess who?, Dib. But he just past her, along with a glare. Then she noticed that there was a piece of paper on the top of her desk. She picked it up, and unfolded it.

To Feather,

On Sunday this week, come to the top of the school at 2 pm. Be sure to bring Dib and Zim OR ELSE!

She felt someone staring at her. She turned around, and saw Dib giving her the death glare. But she just mouthed "Asshole.", gave him the finger, and said something that was NOT for humans to hear in Japanese(A/N: DO NOT QUESTION ME!!) to make him look away. Then she sent him the note on her desk. His eyes grew wide, as he read the note, and gave it back. Then she sent it to Zim(who just happened to be there because class already started)Same expression as the Dib, the only difference was that he wrote somethin' on it, and gave it back. Feather looked at the paper. OMFG, was that a _heart_?!

OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!OMFG!

So Feather, Zim and Dib came up on the top of the school at 2 pm on Sunday, like the person who wrote them the note. Just then, they saw a black-cloaked figure standing in front of them.

"Greetings."

"Uuuuum, hi?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You don't need to know for now." the figure said calmly.

"Uh, yeah, now just tell us who you are."

"Fine" the figure took off his hood. Red hair...bright green eyes...

"No..."Zim said, his eyes getting wider.

"It can't be..."Dib said, almost doing the same thing

"Keef..." Feather whispered.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

OH NOIES! KEEF CAME BACK!!AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!

Vir: What're you going to do to him, Mastah?

Feather: ET, do you mind if I crucify him?

ET: HELL NO! YOU GET TO BEAT HIM UP LATER!

Sorry for the wait! DON'T KILL ME!


	11. Bad News

Okay, there is good news...and bad news. The good news is, this fic has not died. It's in...a coma. The bad news is, I'll be taking a break from Invader Zim, and writing _Medabots_ fics. If you want to see my writing, go on to Youtube and search "Medabots ep 1"


End file.
